muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Margaret Hamilton
How wicked What's the source for her Sesame appearance and the criticism? That sounds juicy. -- Danny (talk) 19:16, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :It comes from Sesame Street and the Reform of Children's Television. The index cites the episode number to be Episode 0847. There is also an extended list of the CTW archives citing the show here. -- MuppetDude 19:24, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ::The source is the CTW archives at the University of Maryland, or rather their summary, as found here. The listing isn't very detailed as far as appearance specifics, but they have a seperate section for viwer mail/criticism, filled with letters and memos and notes from parents, critics, cranks, etc. One section, covering 1971 to 1976 and taking up three folders, includes this specific heading: "Includes letters and memo about Margaret Hamilton appearance, episode 847." Other sources have verified that the appearance, which *seems* to be an insert though I wish we could find the episode itself to confirm, was as the Wicked Witch. Witches and the supernatural, as well as gender roles, were of particular concern at the time. For the record, here's a few of the other headings, which may amuse or prove useful later: "Sesame Street III, 1970 - 1973 (4f). Letters from women about gender roles portrayed on show." One folder on adults, one folder of criticism on Gordon, one on grammar and language, one dealing with "Grover, Fear of Dark Segment," "38 Lunacy Letters, 1973 - 1974. Including explicit threat of violence from anti-abortionist," criticism about Maria, miscellaneous, "Muppet Fear," nutrition (three folders), " Pro-[[Hawaii Segments" (so... there should have been anti Hawaii segments? Actually, this sounds like it might be positive criticism, "Letters of Protest, 1970 - 1971 (2f). Includes Summaries of Fan Mail," "Snakes, Devils, Etc., 1973 - 1975. Includes some complaints about Count von Count," "Complaints about Sexism, 1977, 1979," and on the positive end, a 1978 Birthday card for "Big Bird from Nativity of Our Lord School." Man, one of these days, one of us *so* needs to get down there and sort through this. They also gave writer drafts, notes on Sam the Robot, Roosevelt Franklin (perhaps finally clearing up all the mystery about his departure), "Big Bird for President Button and Seal Designs ca. 1974," and believe it or not, liquor bottle labels! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:35, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ::::And a few years ago, someone found one of those liquor bottles on eBay! (According to them, it was a gift for the production crew.) -- MuppetDude 19:42, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :::Is that publicly accessible, or do you need to be a UMD student? Cause yeah, that sounds like the bomb. I could go on a road trip to Maryland sometime. -- Danny (talk) 19:39, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ::::It's part of the National Public Broadcasting Archives, and as far as I can tell, probably like the UCLA Film and Television Archives and other like connections, is open to all researchers, though from my own experience, it might not hurt to allow enough time for them to dredge out the specific boxes and folders or call in advance, since that sometimes necessitates a return visit later in the day or on the following, and of course, depending on their hours. And photocopies are allowed, though they charge of course! Other materials include writers' notes, cast and staff bios/notes, character studies, and a lot of resumes from people who weren't hired, including Sigourney Weaver. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:45, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :::::Next weekday I have off from work, I'm going down there. For sure. -- Danny (talk) 19:47, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::Go man, go! All the Sesame Street Stuff is "series 2," but Series 12 (with no inventory online) is labeled as CTW International Shows, and certainly sounds intriguing. If I had my own transportation, I'd try to make time for it myself, but I'm not too keen on a Greyhound bus ride to Maryland. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:51, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :::::::In addition to all of the above, Caroll Spinney talked about it in a 6 part interview on Google Video. The whole interview can be found here. Sorry, I don't know which of the part of the interview is where he talks about Margaret, though I'm pretty sure it's not the first part. It's a darn good interview all around. --Dave Splurge 20:30, 4 November 2006 (UTC)